


Naru Joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [8]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: Naru works with idiots...
Series: SPR Joins Discord [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Kudos: 8





	Naru Joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome.
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

He worked with idiots. That was the only explanation. Did Yasuahara really think he wouldn’t quickly find out about the stories? The only reason he didn’t pull the plug on the situation was because the added publicity spread word of his business.

Still, Naru didn’t want the stories to get out of hand. When he saw that there were fan works based on Yasuhara’s stories, he made sure to keep an eye on what was being written.

Some of the fiction was rather well written. Riddled with inaccuracies, but surprisingly accurate regarding the behaviour of his team. He assumed he had Yasuhara and Lin to thank for the true character portrayals.

It had amused him when he realised Lin was contributing to the situation. The man may not have anything that directly linked him to SPR, but his information was accurate and his handle was a give away.

_Did he not realise I was present when he bought that keyboard?_

Naru rolled his eyes when he thought of his assistant. The man was too intelligent to be this foolish. Though, based on his love of Hong Kong dramas was it really that surprising?

Snorting in disgust, he turned his attention to the screen in front of him. This author had a very interesting way of depicting his team and he found the uniqueness refreshing. Reading through their most recent story, he noticed a note at the bottom.

 _For anyone who is interested in joining a discord channel full of GH fans having fun, here is the link:_ <https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf>

_Discord? Hmmmmm._

Clicking the link, he created an account. _Username_? He smirked, this was both accurate and a good show to watch.

-> **TheDoctor** is here, say hi!

Immediately he was inundated with welcomes. Surprised by the amount of messages he received, he quickly began to scroll through the channels. From the corner of his eye he saw a familiar handle.

**RazorHuntsman27**

Looks like Lin found his way here too. With that in mind, he began to look more closely at the various usernames in the server. Ahh, there.

**YasusBigDick**

Clearly Yasuhara had also found this program. And where there is Yasuhara there is… yes. There she is.

**LinsWetDream**

Only Madoka would be that audacious. Sighing at the foolishness of the people he relied on for work, he continued to silently lurk on the server. If nothing else, it was a good source of amusement.


End file.
